


Spirit's Refuge

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bora è andato in America, nei TSM, e si trova bene. Martin, tuttavia, non è felice d'essere stato abbandonato dal suo Compagno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit's Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Basata sul prompt "Applicazione" della challenge cowt6 di maridichallenge.

Bora gioca, in silenzio, con le sue cuffie che non portano più il logo arancione degli Fnatic.  
Doublelift lo osserva da dietro lo schienale della sedia, osservando la sua pelle nuovamente grassa, i brufoli che rinnovano un'adolescenza non ancora finita e prima negata. Le mani, dalle dita lunghe e forti, usano il mouse con consumata abilità.  
Doublelift ha davanti una leggenda, una leggenda che, è sicuro, lo porterà tra le stelle. Ma per qualche motivo, Bora è chiuso. Nervoso.  
"Cosa è successo tra te e Martin?"  
Chiede a bruciapelo, poggiando l'avambraccio magro sullo schienale. Bora arriccia appena il naso. Non ama parlare dei suoi affari, men che meno sentimentali. Ma Doublelift è un cocciuto ficcanaso, ed è anche molto amico di Martin. Non può evitare il discorso. Soffia appena tra i denti mentre non riesce ad usare la W di Shen nel modo desiderato.  
"Si sente ancora insicuro. Dice che sono cambiato.”  
Mormora con la sua voce profonda, con il suo accento ancora troppo francese.  
Yiliang storta appena la bocca, guardando lo schermo.  
“Pensavi che fosse indolore? L’hai lasciato. Non hai fatto male, era ingiusto trattenerti in un posto che ti faceva soffrire.”  
Bora rimane in silenzio, mentre sperimenta ancora la W di Shen, riuscendo questa volta a schivare gli attacchi avversari.  
“È proprio per questo che mi odia. Perché non pensava che stessi male, là. Pensa… Che tutto quello che ero, fosse una bugia.”  
Yiliang si siede accanto a lui, davanti al proprio computer, accendendo il monitor e cliccando a colpo sicuro sull’icona blu con la grande L al centro.  
“Lo era, non lo era, che importa? Adesso devi solo recuperare quel rapporto. Ci vuole costanza, per mantenere viva una relazione. Specialmente ora che siete lontani.”  
Doublelift scoppia a ridere, tirando gli angoli delle labbra, mentre un suono simile ad un soffio si propaga per la stanza.  
Bora gli lancia un’occhiata, notando i suoi occhi piccoli, il suo sorriso inquietante, la sua pelle olivastra. Era quello il suo compagno, ora. Colui con cui doveva unirsi, fondersi in un’unica cosa.  
E lo trova ripugnante, improvvisamente. Piccolo, infido, scivoloso.  
Mentre Martin è… Martin è un Dio.  
Bello come il sole.  
Dalla pelle bianca, gli occhi azzurri, grandi ed espressivi. I capelli biondi, lunghi e perfetti, il sorriso perfetto, le fossette sulle guance, il corpo slanciato, atletico, e al tempo stesso magro e sottile.  
La voce profonda e chiara, lo sguardo intelligente e comprensivo.  
Martin è definito il più bel giocatore di League Of Legends.  
E si era legato a lui, a Bora.  
Nell’odore dello svedese c’era una nota asiatica, forte e decisa. Il retrogusto di Bora.  
Yellowstar era stato un grande guerriero. Un grande combattente, che a testa alta aveva affrontato tutte le avversità. Ma adesso, adesso si è stancato. Era fuggito in America, e aveva ripreso a respirare, lontano dalle responsabilità, in un ambiente diverso.  
Ma senza Martin.  
Bora scacciò dalla propria mente quella visione di Doublelift come sostituto di Martin, e si sforzò di vederlo come il suo partner lavorativo, come un possibile amico.  
Prese il telefono in mano, e guardò la foto di Martin lì, come salvaschermo.  
Sì, doveva sforzarsi per mantenere saldo il rapporto. Per far continuare la sua storia, la sua vita, come Compagno della persona che lo aveva stregato, quattro anni prima.  
Ci sarebbe voluta fatica, lacrime, dolore, come diceva Yiliang.  
Ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena, perché era Martin.  
Il suo amore.


End file.
